shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Chance Encounter. The First Meeting of Senshi and Silver
East Blue, 11 years ago Far South Side of the Island A nine year old Silver is seen punching one of several bags, several others led broken on the floor. The sand in the punching bags leaking on the floor, sat by the door was Marcus. His younger brother, he looked similar to silver, with longish black hair shaped like a bowl. He had a red eye colour and he wore a black vest alongside black baggy trousers and black boots. He leaned on one of the punching bags and stared at silver, who had bloody fist's and had broken several more punching bags. '' '''Marcus: '''Uhhhhhh brooooooo? '''Silver: '''Yes little brother? ''Silver smashed the final bag and walked over to marcus, rubbing his hair. Marcus shook his head and jumped up and pouted. Marcus: 'Ewww!! Why'd you wipe blood in my hair!! ''Silver smiled as the two kids walked out of the martial art's dojo. They started walking along the beach as Marcus turned to Silver. Scrubbing the blood from his hair. '''Silver: '''What is it little brother? '''Marcus: Well . . uhh . . when are we gunna leave this island? I wanna become King of the Martial Artists!!! Silver sighed and bonked Marcus on the head with his fist lightly. He smiled and raised his fist towards the water. Marcus rubbed his head with a cute pouty pose and watched Silver closely. Silver: 'Little Brother . . It's my dream to become the World's Greatest Martial Artist . . . you know . . your's yesterday was to win the most girls hearts in the world... and the day before it was to be taller than me... and the day before that it was to create the world's largest dojo... Now today, your going to be King of the Martial Artist's? You'll probably want to be King of the Pirates tommorrow... You need to be powerful... for example look at this sand. ''Marcus shrugged and sat looking towards the ocean, up at the sun. Silver punched at the sand, blowing it away as if it were a large wave. Creating a huge crevise in the sand, Silver then sat next to Marcus. 'Silver: '''You need to be able to move the air little bro. Like a pro!!! '''Marcus: '(sigh) Shurup Big Bro. I will be the King of the Pirates then!! And you will be my first mate!! A crew of Kings!!! Jarharharharharhar!! 'Silver: '''That actually sounds like a good idea. . . . maybe we should start searching for the Masters of Shishi-o no Mai . . . To be the first 10 year old to defeat all five!! That is my goal!! We'll leave tommorrow night!! At midnight!! ''The two then led down with their heads facing the sky. 'Marcus: '''Big Brother... If you could lose a sense in exchange for being the greatest martial artist in the world.. what would it be? '''Silver: '''Taste. '''Marcus: '''CHOSEN SO QUICKLY!!! But umm . . why your taste? Why not a cool Deaf Martial artist? Or an epic Blind martial artist!! '''Silver: '''Taste is something I would live without, it would get rid of the hard part of my diet... '''Marcus: '''Diet? . . . '''Silver: '''Eating Disguisting food because it's healthy . . . I'd rather a candy bar. But without Taste I could eat whatever healthy thing I want!! Without having to worry about how bad it is!! '''Marcus: '''Your weird big brother. . . but in a good way!! Hehe!! '''Silver: '''Come on Marcus, lets take a walk in the forest. . . I feel like training again . . . '''Marcus: '''But Silveeeeeeeeeeeer haven't you already beaten up the animals in there . . . '''Silver: '''Not all of them... there's a pack of animal's that I've never managed to find... they seem... nocturnal... The Dojo on the other end of the island ''6 year old Senshi looked in the mirror and smiled. Her new dress was absolutely beautiful. She couldn't believe that the dojo master had gotten it for her. She ran a brush through her hair and went to show her brothers. When they saw her, they both smiled. 'Yoro: '''Looks perfect on you Sen-chan '''Zoro: '''You look ready to go to meet a date or something. '''Senshi: '''Zoro! I'm six. I don't date. I'm just going to have a picnic in the forest. '''Zoro: '''Well, be careful. I heard some wolves out there earlier. '''Yoro: '''Zoro, it'll be alright. Sen-chan's a Roronoa. She can defend herself against a few wolves. ''Zoro sighed and nodded. Senshi hugged her two brothers, then went inside to prepare a picnic. The Forest. Senshi laid out her green picnic blanket near a large tree. Her picnic basket lay near her, steam from fresh Onigiri balls and some cooked meat waft into the air. As she pulled the food out, a pair of two boys walked through the forest. 'Eric: '''Are you sure she came this way... ''Eric, a young boy around the age of 9 - 10, had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had a typical tooth poking out from his mouth. He wore a red t-shirt, aswell as blue jeans and white shoes. He looked rather full of himself and arrogant. 'Zack: ' Yeah, I can tell. No one has green hair like that... 'Eric: '''Good Good. . . Did you bring the stuff? ''Zack was picking his nose. Carrying a sack behind him he looked rather young, around about 7 - 8. With short ginger hair, freckles, hazel eyes and a piglike nose. He wore a red and white striped shirt, with brown shorts and sandals. The sack made a ruffling noise as he carried it over his shoulder. 'Zack: '''Yeah yeah. ''They approached the small picnic, slowly sneaking around. Senshi poked her head up, her eyes glassy. 'Senshi: '''You two? Can't you leave me alone for one day? ''The both smirked as they heard her. Slowly walking beside her. Eric spoke in an evil manner. 'Eric: '''Your that Roronoa girl aren't you... '''Senshi: '''I am.... Why? ''Eric kicked her picnic with all his might, causing it to fly all over the ground. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to him. As Zack placed the sack where her picnic originally led. 'Eric: '''You Roronoa's think your so tough with your green hair and your sword skills. Well, we'll show you. ''Zack reached into the sack, pulling out a razor, a bag of excriments and a small club. Zack picked up the club and started swing the air with it. Eric smiled evilly at her. 'Zack: '''We'll show you Roronoa's. We'll send you home the way you pieces of crap should be!! ''Senshi got tense, she kicked Eric off of her and then fished around in her sock. She then pulled out her small knife. '''Senshi: Stay back. I will hurt you.... Entrance of the Forest Silver and Marcus started walking into the forest. Marcus was covered in sand, whilst Silver looked confused but satisfied. '' '''Marcus: '''Big brother, why did you cover me in sand.... '''Silver: '''You asked a silly question... little brother... '''Marcus: '''HOW IS ASKING YOU TO TASTE MY SNOT STU~... oh.... '''Silver: '''Mmmhmm. ''They began walking in silence for several minutes. After passing several cowering animals, Marcus turned to Silver. With a confused expression he asked Silver a swift question. Marcus: 'If your hunting the pack of animal's you haven't beaten yet.... and you think they're nocturnal... Why are we out in the middle of the day? '''Silver: '''Because my intuition tells me so. '''Marcus: '''And did your intuition tell you to cover me in sand? '''Silver: '''No... That was for fun little brother. '''Marcus: '''Tch. Ass..... ''As the continued walking they came across a small stump, with the skeletal structure of a rabbit ontop, flesh and muscle still stuck from the bones. Giving off a very unsightly essence. Silver looked at it, and then began to follow the small pathway of broken bushes and snapped twigs. 'Marcus: '''Umm Big brother? Why is that bunny only have eaten? '''Silver: '''Because the pack caught onto a bigger buffet. '''Marcus: '''Oh.... OH!! Back at the Center of the Forest ''Zack had a small cut on his cheek, and Eric's t-shirt was slightly torn. But they were nothing in comparison to Senshi, who has a bruise on the left side of her neck and blood dripping from her mouth. The knife far from reach and the club they had brought was snapped in half. 'Eric: '''Tch. You think your so great! Thinking you can beat us on your own with a knife!? You arrogant shit!! ''Eric proceeded to kick Senshi in the waist, whilst Zack punched her. '' '''Zack: '''We'll beat the crap into you!! ''Senshi struggled to her feet, but everything hurt. Her dress, once beautiful, was now ruined. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at it. 'Senshi: '''Look.......at what you've.......done.......my new dress........is ruined. ''With that, she picks up a rock and lobs it, striking Zack in the forehead, where it rebounded and hit Eric a little bit below the belt. As Zack rubbed his head and Eric his groin. Numerous growls were heard from the forest. As red eyes pierced at the three children from a distance. 'Zack: '''W-w-what was that? '''Eric: '''I dunno, but don't get so scared over it! Not like it matters to us!! ''Eric began kicking at Senshi until the growl was heard even louder. The eyes slightly bigger than before. Zack couldn't stand the sound of the growl's anymore and started to run through the pathway they had both come from. 'Zack: '''Sorry Eric. B-b-but im outta here!! ''The Growling got even louder as Eric began to chase after Zack, leaving the hurt Senshi in the forest alone. '' '''Eric: '''W-w-wait for me!!! ''Senshi was alone, as the eyes emerged from the shadows, several wolves (slightly larger than the average wolf) emerged around her, as she heard screams from Eric and Zack. The two children were also surrounded by wolves, not to far from her. As a little blood dripped from the wound on her head, the wolves drew closer. Snarling at her with drool dropping from there mouths. Senshi felt the sheer terror hit her as she scrambled to reach her knife. she laid hands on it, just in time for a wolf to bite her right arm. She screamed as the wolf bit harder, trying to take her arm. She stuck her knife into it's eyeball, killing it, but now her arm was pinned in the dead wolf's maul. 'Senshi: '''This can't be happening.... ''As Senshi began to scream louder and louder, tears pouring from her eyes, two more of the wolves lept at her with their jaws opened wide. As she raised her left arm to defend her face, she closed her eyes, remembering Zoro and Yoro back home. 'Senshi: '''Sorry Aniki's I guess I won't be coming back. *crying* ''Several second's of silence later, she slowly opened her eyes. A boy, not much older than her stood above her. With blood on his forearm he grunted, as he spat a small bit of blood on the floor to the side. As Senshi's sight followed the spat blood, her eyes widened to see four more wolves on the floor unconscious. The boy had medium long black hair, and wore a blue scarf, white shirt, brown trousers and brown shoes. 'Silver: '''Pretty dangerous for a cute little girl to be here isn't it? ''As two more wolves leapt at him, he delivered a roundhouse kick to the one, getting his fist caught in the jaws of the other. As he grunted in pain, he turned to Senshi. 'Silver: '''I know it's difficult with those wounds.... but please climb that tree for me and don't come down until my brother gets here ok? ''He smiled at her, trying to hide the pain as he threw the wolf gripping him into the ground, smashing it's skull completely as the earth shook slightly. He then began running a small bit to the west of the clearing. Luring the wolves to him so that Senshi was safe. Senshi did as she was told, managing to pull the jaw of the dead wolf out of her arm. She climbed the tree and watched as the boy surrounded himself with the wolves. He smirked as a small drickle of blood fell from his lip. 'Silver: '''Now I do not have to worry about hurting her. ''He clenched his fist and charged at the main wolf, who stood out among them all because of his sheer size. Meanwhile, Marcus was seen fighting the wolves that had surrounded Zack and Eric, who led in a puddle of their own urine unconscious due to fainting. 'Marcus: '''Ugh. Why do you get the princess and I get the village idiots... ''As he said that there were three wolves left, snarling at them with drool dropping from their teeth. All three charged at Marcus as they snarled with rage. Marcus smiled as he grabbed Zack. 'Marcus: '''I don't care what happens to you jerks anyway. ''He then threw Zack at the first wolf, who had his mouth wide open and unfortunately caught Zack feet first. As half of Zack was lodged in the Wolves throat, and his arms and head were outside, the Wolf choked and died of suffocation. Marcus smiled as he hit the second wolf away with Eric. 'Marcus: '''Master taught me to chew before I swallow...hehe. ''He then had several flashback's of choking on Tofu and shivered. As the third wolf flew ever closer to him he moved out the way to reveal a mound of mud behind him, which the third wolf then became lodged in. '' '''Marcus: '''No wonder you guys avoided Silver.... your stupider than these two!! ''As the second wolf stood back up, it leapt once again at Marcus, who this time threw Eric into the air, axe kicked the wolfs head into the ground, caught Eric by the foot and then slammed him into the wolf. As the four wolves led unconscious aswell as the battered and bruised kids. Marcus sat on the mud pile and whistled an impressed tone. Whilst Silver was seen charging at the leader of the pack, he clenched his fist tight, causing it to bleed slightly. The alpha wolf charged at Silver aswell as did the others. 'Silver: '''Ikazuchiken shōjun!!! ''Silver then delivered a powerful uppercut to the alpha wolf, literally blowing it away. The surrounding wolves all stopped and trembled in fear as the ground beneath Silver and where the alpha wolf stood shattered. His fist gleaming yellow. As the wolves all backed away into the forest, Marcus rode in on the wolf previously stuck in the mud. Tied to the sides of the wolf were Zack and Eric. He smiled as he yelled out loud. 'Marcus: '''PRINCESS!!! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOWWWW!!! ''Senshi smiled, but sort off fell out of the tree. she looked around at all of the unconscious wolves and was in awe. 'Senshi: '''That was amazing! I've never seen martial arts like that. You two are incredible! ''She then held out her hand and smiled. 'Senshi: '''I'm Senshi. ''Marcus sat down and looked around at everything. Picking his nose in a blunt manner. As Silver smiled and waved his hand once in a cute fashion. 'Silver: '''My name's Silver. This is my brother Marcus, I'd shake your hand but uhh.. its quite bloody... ''Marcus walked around Senshi in an inspective manner. Whilst still picking his nose, he sat down behind her and pulled out some bandages, medicine, a needle and some thread. Silver started picking up the still edible onigiri balls and the picnic cloth. Marcus smiled and tugged at her hand. 'Marcus: '''Sit down Senshi-chan, I'll fix your dress. ''Senshi gave Marcus a smile. Then she sat down and let Marcus worked. As she did, she watched Silver. 'Senshi: '''Thanks for saving me. ''Silver then led the picnic blanket down in front of her, handing her an onigiri ball as Marcus stitched up the scratches on her dress. Silver smiled as he pulled out a box of several chocolate bars. 'Silver: '''It's ok, we kids have got to stick together! Especially now I'm king of the forest! ''Senshi then spoke in a cute questioning manner. '''Senshi: '''King... of the Forest? '''Marcus: '''He has beaten every animal in this forest.... he was chasing the wolves and you caught them for him basically... He had to save you because... '''Silver: '''Don't say it. '''Marcus: '''He llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllikes you hehe '''Silver: '''LIES!! ''THUMP!!'' A small lump is seen on Marcus' head as Silver eats an onigiri ball with his back turned to them. His lips pouted as he speaks in a stubborn manner. 'Silver: '''I j-just think your c-c-cute ok . . . '''Senshi: '''Awwwww. You stutter. ''She gently socked Slver on the arm. 'Senshi: '''You're pretty cute yourself. Your eyes seriously sparkle in the sunlight. ''Senshi laughed as Silver blushed deeply. Then she picked up one of the remaining Onigiri balls and started eating. 'Senshi: '''So now that your King of the Forest, what will you do now? Not much can top that. ''Marcus sprouted up in between them waving his arm's around with a gleeful tone. 'Marcus: '''Isn't it obvious!? We're going to fulfill my dream of becoming sand castle king!!! '''Silver: '*still blushing deeply* YOU WANTED TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES 5 MINUTES AGO!!! Marcus placed his hand in front of his mouth looking up, in a cute thinking pose as Silver had yelled at him with jagged teeth. '''Marcus: Oh yeah... that too hehe... Silver: 'Well . . now that I'm king of the island, I'm ready to challenge the five masters of Shishi-ō no mai!! So we're leaving the island tommorow at midnight!! To achieve our dreams!! '''Marcus: '''I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!! Captain of the King's Pirates!! hehe '''Silver: '''And I'm gunna be King of the Martial Artist's!! 1st mate of the baka's crew!! Right little brother? ''Marcus was seen huddled in the corner in a depressed state. 'Marcus: '''Sandcastle King Pirates sound's cooler... '''Silver: '''That's our dreams anyway.... What are you doing on this island? I only thought there was only our Dojo... '''Senshi: '''You're sort of right. There were several, but my brother Zoro challenged them when he was my age, beat them, and took their marks. Then we came across our current dojo. There we met a girl that could beat my brother. We've been there for about 4 years now. It's just me and my two brothers. It's great. ''She then leaned against a tree. 'Senshi: '''When I get big, I'm gonna be the Greatest Female Warrior. I'll be strong enough to beat anybody and everybody I come across. No one will be able to stop me. I'll travel the world defeating bad guys. I'll be so well known the heavens will scream my name. ''To prove her point, Senshi raised her fist into the air and yelled. 'Senshi: '''RORONOA SENSHI!! THE GREATEST FEMALE WARRIOR!!! ''She laughed and lowered her fist. Silver and Marcus stared at her, chuckled a little and both brought their arm's in. Smiling at her as she did the same. '' '''Silver: '''Let's make a promise then. '''Marcus: '''For when we achieve our dreams!! '''Silver: '''To come back to this very spot!! ''Silver then stood up and walked by the tree Senshi leaned on. It was the very tree she had earlier climbed to save her life. Silver picked up Senshi's small knife, which she had put down earlier to eat the onigiri balls. He then started to carve words into the tree. '' ''They read: ''Senshi'' ''Silver'' ''and'' ''Marcus'' ''Friends till the End''' ''Silver then sat down next to Senshi, leaning on the tree aswell and smiled. As Marcus shoved one of the chocolate bars down his throat. They then put their hands back in and smirked. 'Silver: '''And Carve our new titles. In this tree. Together. Promise?! '''Marcus: '''Promise!! '''Senshi: '''Promise!! ''Senshi then looked up at the sun, seeing it set into the distance. 'Senshi: ' Oh great. She leapt up and quickly started gathering her stuff. 'Senshi: ' Curfew is sunset. I'm late!! As she gathered the last of her stuff, she gave both boys a small kiss on the cheek. 'Senshi: ' I'll never forget you two.... EVER! With that, she ran off, disappearing into the sunset. She heard a faint yell from Marcus, she could just about make out what he said. 'Marcus: '''Your dress looks new again!! Be gentle with it!! ''She hadn't noticed that the rips in her dress were gone. It looked as if nothing had even touched it. Even her wounds looked like naught but scars. Senshi was amazed, yet the only thing that still stood out, was the bruise on her neck. As she disappeared. Silver and Marcus looked at each other as they led on the clearing of grass. 'Marcus: '''Do you think she'll remember us? '''Silver: '''Who knows little brother.... Who knows... ''As silver went for the cliche ending, Marcus' head sprouted up from nowhere. '' '''Marcus: '''Good! Because I want her to be there when I become the World's greatest Fabric's repairer!!! '''Silver: '''WRONG DREAM!!! AND YOUR MEANT TO BE MANLY!!! . . . Anyway. . . what did you do to those two kids there? I said save them... were you really to slow? ''Marcus picked his nose as he began walking back to their dojo. Silver followed him, leaving Zack and Eric with the terrified wolf. 'Marcus: '''Well.. they were ugly. And were injured. So I assumed they had caused some trouble to the girl. So when the wolves came, I decided to beat an ugly shit with another ugly shit. '''Silver: '''Your methods..... are so... stupid... '''Marcus: '''Shurup... ''The two then left the forest, headed towards the dojo. As they left, Senshi finally arrived at her own dojo. Her brothers were waiting for her. 'Senshi: '''I am so sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. '''Zoro: '''Sensei was starting to get worried. He was going to send out a search par- '''Yoro: '''What's that on your neck? ''Senshi covered the large bruise on her neck. 'Senshi: ' Oh, it's nothing... 'Zoro: '''That was a bruise, and a big one. '''Senshi: ' Okay okay, I had a run in with some wolves. One of them got lucky and bit me, then knocked me into a tree. Some boys from another dojo saved me. 'Zoro: '''Well, get inside and get that looked at. ''Senshi smiled, then walked in. As she shut the door behind her, she smiled into the sunset. 'Senshi's thoughts: '''Silver.... Marcus.... Live long, eventful lives.......Fulfill your dreams. I'll see you again. The End of the Next Day - Midnight ''Silver and Marcus are seen on the beach with a small rowboat. Preparing it in the water with several bags of fruit, and several cases of bottled water. 'Marcus: '''Why did we decide midnight? . . . I was in the middle of the best dream yet. . . '''Silver: '''Your dreams always change. '''Marcus: '''ONLY THE REAL ONES!!! '''Silver: '''We agreed on this so that our sensei would not stop us. This is the easiest way... ''Marcus turned and stared at the village they had left, the lights were out. But it looked so peaceful. '' '''Marcus: '''Ok . . . I'm gunna miss the people. They were so kind to us... even though we were orphans. ''Marcus turned to notice Silver staring off to the forest. Marcus then yelled at Silver angrily. 'Marcus: '''DON'T IGNORE ME BAKA!!! ''Silver smiled as he climbed into the boat, picking up a paddle. 'Silver: '''I'm not ignoring you little brother. I'm just silently saying my goodbye's to the beatiful girl. I hope we meet again. Under better circumstances. ''Marcus jumped onto the boat and picked up a paddle. Smiling as he stretched out his arms. '''Marcus: '''Eh?! When your king of the martial artist's and part of the king's pirates!! You'll have girls all over you!! She won't matter hehe. Anyways . . TO OUR DREAMS!!! ''Silver smiled as he began paddling beside Marcus. Smirking to himself as he though''t. '''Silvers Thoughts: '''A girl as beautiful as her will never come again. She'll always matter. I'll see you when our dreams are accomplished... Roronoa Senshi. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:1NF3RNO